1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistance exercise device and more particularly to an extendible and retractable bar having weighted handgrips.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,499 B2 discloses an apparatus that is used for exercising includes a barbell having a longitudinal axis and first and second axial ends. First and second dumbbells are releasably connectable to the first and second axial ends of the barbell. Each of the first and second dumbbells has weighted opposite ends portions and a handle extending between the weighted opposite end portions. Locking members releasably connect the first and second dumbbells to the first and second axial ends of the barbell so that longitudinal axes of the first and second dumbbells are coaxial with the longitudinal axis of the barbell. Each of the locking members has a locking position in which the dumbbells are connected to the barbell
U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,469 B1 discloses an adjustable barbell or dumbbell or exercise device includes a handle, two carriers each having: a tubular member attached to the end portion of the handle and each having a number of slots, a number of weight members attachable onto the tubular member of the carrier, and two latch members each having a shank engaged into the tubular member and each having a number of latch tongues extendible out through the slots of the carrier for engagement with the weight members and for anchoring the weight members on the carrier and the handle, and the latch tongues are selectively engageable into the tubular member of the carrier for allowing the weight members to be attached to and disengaged from the carrier and the end portion of the handle.
US Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0065003 relates to a new design for a dumbbell with a dumbbell handle element and at least one holder for removable fastening of one or more weight disks on one end of the dumbbell element.
US Pat. App. Pub. No. 2006/0073949 A1 discloses a protective shield for the weight plate and lifting bar of fitness equipment, so that the coating layer on both the weight plate and lifting bar will not be damaged, scratched or scraped off, due to the intended adding or removing of weight plates.
US Pat. App. Pub. No. 2006/0276314 A1 discloses an elongate bar having sliding handgrips concentrically mounted thereon adapted for use with various types of resistance-type exercise devices. In a preferred embodiment, the handgrips, which are constrained to move only in an axial direction with respect to the bar, are interconnected on an inner bar-facing portion of the handgrips by linking means such as belts, in such a manner that the handgrips and bar retain a low profile, and the handgrips are equidistant from the center of the bar throughout their axial range of motion. In the preferred embodiment, the linking means are belts that are supported by pulleys housed within recesses in the bar and rotatably attached thereto. Embodiments of the bar for performing various exercises are disclosed which include resistive forces attachment means affixed to the bar operable for attaching weights, lever arms, springs, cable(s), exerciser's own body weight to provide a resistive force for exercising a variety of muscles.
US Pat. App. Pub. No. 2012/0077650 A1 discloses a friction-based exercise device. Contemplated exercise devices comprise a segmented shaft having one or more longitudinal patterns running the length of the shafts or shaft segments. Cylindrical sliders can be slid onto the shaft where an interior surface of the slider comprises a complimentary pattern to and frictionally engages with the longitudinal pattern of the shaft. When under a gripping force of a user, the sliders flex inward toward the shaft and increases friction resistance as the user slides the sliders along the shaft.